The Matchmaking Fanboy
by Robin Logan
Summary: Jimmy's upset after he finds out Ben and Julie broke up. But he comes up with a plan to get them back together. (Rated T for safety)


Jimmy had never been so bothered before.

When he heard Ben and Julie had broken up, he was shocked...hurt. They were a great couple and they obviously cared about each other a lot. So...why?

At first, he felt like his favorite character in a show died. But soon enough, he got an idea. They just needed to start over a little, that was all. They needed to be refreshed.

So he was going to help them out.

He thought about it for weeks and weeks. And soon, he got it. First they needed to talk it over, then they needed to feel...desperate. It sounded weird, but the way it would happen would be _perfect_.

So he went to Mr. Smoothies, where he knew he would find Ben and Kevin talking to each other, Ben sipping on a smoothie. Gwen and Kevin were at that college place, but they said they'd be in Bellwood for a while. He was pretty sure Gwen and Rook were hanging out somewhere at the moment.

"Oh, hey Jimmy." Ben greeted.

"Hey Ben! Kevin." Jimmy said cheerfully.

"Hi..." Kevin mumbled, awkwardly.

"Was there something you need?" Ben asked.

"No, just wanted to talk. Oh, hey, Kevin, how's it going with Gwen anyways?" Jimmy quickly asked, sitting down at the table, across Ben and next to Kevin.

"Uh, fine?" Kevin answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I just haven't seen you two in forever. When do you plan on purposing anyways?" It was funny that he kinda had to ask this for his plan to get Julie and Ben together again.

"What!?" Kevin asked in shock.

"You know...buy a ring...marry her?" Jimmy asked.

"You guys have been dating for a while. You two totally should. You have my permission." Ben told Kevin before sipping at more of his smoothie.

"Its...actually funny you two mention it...I was thinking about all that stuff lately...I wonder if I should talk to her about when we should...you know, marry, or if it should be a surprise..." Kevin mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"You should surprise her! Girls like surprises!" Ben told him enthusiastically.

"Oh, I know this park near Julie's house you should take her to! Its really nice at night!" Jimmy quickly told Kevin.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about... I should." Kevin said with a smile.

"Speaking of Julie though...Ben, why did you two break up? You guys were great!" Jimmy whined then.

Ben shrugged. "Well, she wanted to."

"Yeah but...I mean, and you just went along with it? Do you not love her anymore?" Jimmy continued. Of course, he was sure he knew the answer-of course Ben still loved her.

"I mean, yeah but-" "Then why did you just agree to breaking up so carelessly when you love her?"

"Because that's love Jimmy. Your probably too young to understand, but when a girl doesn't love you, you let her go, despite what you want." Kevin told Jimmy, who looked over to Ben, trying to look as curious and confused as possible. "Is...that true?"

Ben nodded slowly. "Yeah...I mean, I love Julie. She's the most beautiful and cutest girl in the world. She's irreplaceable. But...I screwed up too many times. And if she doesn't want me than...its what I get anyways. I don't deserve a girl like her. I keep thinking to myself-if I could have her one more time, I would throw my video games out of my house and only spend time with her every hour of the day until she wants time for herself. Heck, I would even quit drinking smoothies and eating chili cheese-fries! But...I don't deserve another chance."

"Well, you know what they say, its easier to say things then actually do em." Kevin pointed out.

Ben nodded. "I know-but I would try. And if I got her back, I don't think I'd want to let her go anyways."

"Ben I-" Jimmy began, purposely getting closer and 'accidentally' knocking Ben's cup of smoothie over, liquid pouring everywhere on the table. "Whoops!"

"Ugh, I'll get some paper towels." Kevin grumbled, standing up and walking off. Ben stared at his smoothie, sitting it up straight and wiping the mess that got on his hand off on his jeans.

"Sorry." Jimmy mumbled, sliding his arm off the table. As he did so, he pulled Kevin's phone that was on his side of the table.

Then he began texting Gwen with Kevin's phone. He quickly wrote, **"Meet me on the street near Julie's house at 9 at night. I wanna take you somewhere-and I have a question."** Then he shut the phone, laying it on his lap. Soon Kevin was back with towels and a new drink for Ben.

"Thanks." Ben said gratefully.

"No problem, man." Kevin said, sitting down. Then he looked around, confused. "Where's my phone? It was right here, I swear..."

"Oh, I grabbed it up so the smoothie wouldn't get on it." Jimmy easily said, giving Kevin his phone back.

"Oh, thanks." Kevin mumbled stuffing it in his jeans.

"Anyways, I gotta go now!" Jimmy said, standing up and walking off.

* * *

Gwen had been excited and very curious when she got the text from Kevin. What question would he have that was so important that he had to take her to a certain place? And why Julie's house?

When she saw Kevin later that day, he seemed fine-normal. She decided to not bring it up, just in case, but she was looking forward to tonight.

Well... _was._

Now here she stood across the street from Julie's house, waiting _patiently_ for Kevin to show up. It was nine thirty when she decided she wouldn't wait out here this late at night alone any longer. She pulled out her phone, calling Kevin.

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"Where are you?" Gwen asked angrily.

"Home! Where are you?"

"Waiting for you!" Gwen snapped.

"For what?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Did you forget? You texted me! Remember, you told me to meet up with you near Julie's house at nine to ask me a question!" Gwen yelled.

"What? What would I ask you?" Kevin questioned. "I wouldn't know, would I?" Gwen snapped. Then she heard screaming.

She turned around, and to her surprise she saw, Julie being dragged away from her house by some hooded figure.

"Oh, no. Julie's in trouble. Call Ben, and get over here as fast as possible." She quickly told Kevin, hanging up before she could get a reply.

Then she ran across the street.

"Let her go!" Gwen yelled at the person, who simply turned around. Gwen didn't know what the person looked like with their hood on. She also saw that Julie was unconscious.

"Don't move-don't do anything...or else." The person-male, told Gwen, pulling a knife up to Julie's neck. Gwen went still, feeling panicked.

"You know how to track me...you've got plenty of the girls items from her room to find us. But don't come after me until Ben is with you. If you do, the girl will be killed immediately." With that said, the man ran off with Julie in arms. So they wanted Ben...

Gwen waited outside of Julie's house, waiting for the boys to get here, and soon, Ben as XLR8 skid to a halt in front of her. Then the beeping noise came, and Ben was in his human form again, after a green flash of light.

"Where's Julie?" He hurriedly asked.

"Some guy with a hood took her away. He said I couldn't look for her until you were with me, or he'll...kill her." Gwen explained.

Ben sighed shakily. "Well, I'm hear now, so lets find her!"

"Ben, it could be a trap." Gwen warned.

"I don't care, I'll be fine." Ben assured her.

Then Kevin's car drove up. "Here!" He said as he climbed out.

"Fine...just be careful." Gwen told Ben, before they all walked over to the door of the house.

They knocked on the door, Julie's parents soon greeting them, and they explained what happened. Of course the parents let them in, and they went to Julie's room.

Gwen grabbed up a shirt of Julie's, so she could track her down, and they all walked back outside, promising the parents they would find Julie, and piled into Kevin's car.

After a while of driving, they were outside an abandoned looking house.

They carefully walked out of the car, and when they reached the door to the house, they saw two hooded figures standing in front of the door.

"Tennyson, we were expecting your arrival." One of the hooded people spoke up.

"Where's Julie?" Ben quickly asked.

"Inside the house. Don't think about transforming, or else, the girl dies." The hooded figure warned Ben, who tensed up.

"Anyways, we'll only allow you to come in. Anyone else, and-" "She dies, we get it." Kevin interrupted.

"What do you guys want first?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"We only want Ben. We promise that if you listen to us, he can come out of here alive. We can't tell you anything else though." The person said.

"Fine." Ben said. "You guys stay here." Ben told Gwen and Kevin, who reluctantly nodded.

Then the two hooded figures moved out of the way of the door. One of them grabbed Ben by both wrist. "Nice and slowly." They told him, dragging Ben into the building. The other hooded figure moved in front of the door then, crossing their arms.

Ben looked around the place. It definitely looked abandon. It was also very small, with a few rooms and three hooded people in the room.

There was also a huge cage in the place. Standing in it was..."Julie!" Ben quickly called.

"Ben!" Julie called back.

The hooded man walked over to the cage, unlocking it and opening the door, suddenly throwing Ben inside and shutting and locking it back.

"Hey!" Ben yelled.

"You'll stay here until boss is here. Like we said, you'll leave here alive, if you don't pull anything." The hooded male told Ben before walking off.

"Ben? What do these people want?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Don't know. I think they were just using you as bait though..." Ben explained.

"And you fell for it?" She asked in shock.

"I can claw myself out of whatever situation I'm in. I was just worried about you. Anyways, all I have to do is turn into Goop..." Ben said, as he began to mess with his Omnitrix.

"Ben, stop." Julie snapped, putting a hand on his wrist. "They might have a trap in this cage or something! Its too risky!"

Ben sighed. "I doubt it..." He mumbled, but he stopped messing with the Omnitrix.

"Ugh, why are you even here?" Julie mumbled under her breath then.

"To save you, obviously. I mean, all because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care for you." Ben told her, slightly offended. Julie just shook her head, not saying anything else.

"You two love-birds be quiet over there!" A male in robes and a hood snapped.

"We're _not_ together anymore!" Julie snapped at him.

"A shame too. Why'd you guys break up anyways? You seemed like a perfect match and everything." The hooded guy said.

"Well...it was her idea." Ben said with a shrug. "Ben, its none of this guys business!" Julie snapped.

"Don't forget your captured girly. I could have you killed, if I wanted to. But no, I'm, just asking cause I was always curious why people broke up or divorced. So, let me get this straight Tennyson, you agreed to break up with her just because she said so. What about you, girl?" The guy asked.

Julie reluctantly answered his question. "We just barely saw each other. So in the end, we might as well not have been together. I mean, he was always saving the world, and when he wasn't doing that, he was playing video games."

"So you broke up with him? Despite the fact that you both love each other?" The guy asked.

"Ben doesn't love me! If he did, he wouldn't have let me go! He would've spent more time with me!" Julie yelled.

"Julie..." Ben whispered, hurt.

"Oh, I get it. So you broke up with him for his sake. But you grew angry because he let you go as if he didn't care. That's funny." The guy mumbled.

"What is?" Julie snapped, glaring up at him.

The guy only chuckled, pulling out some sort of device, pressing a button on it. And suddenly, Ben's voice came from it.

"I love Julie. She's the most beautiful and cutest girl in the world. She's irreplaceable. But...I screwed up too many times. And if she doesn't want me than...its what I get anyways. I don't deserve a girl like her. I keep thinking to myself-if I could have her one more time, I would throw my video games out of my house and only spend time with her every hour of the day until she wants time for herself. Heck, I would even quit drinking smoothies and eating chili cheese-fries! But...I don't deserve another chance." The voice recorder ended there.

"What?" Julie asked, looking puzzled. Ben didn't say anything, but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Its what he said to Kevin and some fanboy at Mr. Smoothies. Seems like you two got a bit lost in translation." The man said, stuffing the device back in his robes.

"Julie...I'm sorry. Your right, I should've tried harder to keep you around." Ben mumbled after a moment.

"Ben..." Julie began.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Another robed guy suddenly yelled, walking over to the cage.

"Get what over with?" Ben quickly asked as the man began unlocking the cage.

"Okay, come on little girl." The guy said as the cage opened.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" Ben asked defensively, side-stepping in front of Julie protectively.

"Get out of the way or both of you will die here." The guy snapped.

"Ben, lets not cause any trouble." Julie told him, pushing him out of the way and walking over to the guy, who grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her out of the cage, shutting and locked it back up. Then he pulled Julie a little ways off from the cage.

A few other robed people walked over to Julie then, some standing at the cage as well though. One of the people near Julie shoved her to her knees and pulled out a gun.

"Whoa, what are you doing!? You said we'd leave here alive!" Ben yelled at them.

"We said you'd leave alive. We never told you what the girls fate would be." One of the hooded figures said.

"Don't do this, take me instead!" Ben pleaded desperately.

"Say your last words." One of the hooded people told Julie.

Ben began messing with his Omnitrix now.

"Quit it or you won't get to say goodbye to her!" One of the hooded people near the door of the cage said as the guy holding the gun tightened his finger around the trigger. Ben immediately stopped what he was doing...he didn't know how to get out of this situation with Julie alive and it hurt.

"Ben...I'm sorry for everything. I-I love you." Julie told him, tears streaming down her face. "I love you too." Ben whispered, his voice breaking as tears filled his green eyes.

Suddenly, the guy holding the gun backed up from her.

"What...what's going on?" Julie asked, glancing behind her.

"Mission complete." One the guys said into a ear piece as another guy walked over to the cage, opening it.

"Boss will be happy to hear this." One of the guys said.

"W-what?" Ben stuttered.

"Nothing, we're sparing you." One of the guys said, and they all walked out of the abandon house.

"I...think they just wanted to get us back together...they weren't actually villains." Julie spoke up after her and Ben were the only people in the room.

"Seriously? Whatever, I don't care." Ben said, walking out of the cage and helping Julie up. "I'm just glad your okay." Then he pulled her into a hug, kissing her, and she kissed him back.

When they left the house after a moment of kissing, they met back up with Gwen and Kevin, who were relieved to see they were okay. Though all of them were really confused about what the people wanted, but they were just grateful at the moment.

"So, what did want to ask me Kevin?" Gwen asked, as the four of them walked to a park. Fireflies were flying around, lighting up the area.

"Err, well..." Kevin started. Honestly, he didn't remember texting Gwen, but it was like fate was on his side. He didn't forget the park Jimmy told him about that they were now at. And after a bit of thinking, he decided this was what he wanted.

"I...don't...err, I don't have a ring...but, Gwen...will you...marry me?" Kevin stuttered, blushing, even getting on one knee in front of Gwen.

"Kevin...I...can't believe your actually..." Gwen stumbled on her words, seeming shocked for a moment, before smiling brightly. "Yes!" She said as began laughing.

"Congratulations!" Ben said happily.

"Now when are you going to ask me that?" Julie teased, grabbing Ben's hand.

Since then, Ben never let Julie go, and, about a week later, Kevin and Gwen were getting married, and Jimmy filmed the whole thing.

Not only did he get Ben and Julie back in a happy relationship, but he got Kevin and Gwen married, which is kinda what he needed to happen for the plan to work out anyways. He was surprised it went so well, actually. But he also of course was happy.

He would never tell Ben he was in charge of the kidnapping though, because, well, Ben would probably be angry.  
He really couldn't believe he did all that, actually. But it all ended well.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
